Various types of sulfonated or ionically cross-linked siloxane polymers are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,643 describes the sulfo-arylalkyl siloxanes, their salts and a process for the preparation.
JP patents 6,247,827 and JP 6,247,835 disclose a process for preparing sulfonate functionalized silicones and their use in personal care application.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,525,567 and 4,523,002 describe polyorganosiloxane functionalized with zwitterionic sulfonate groups and a method for of their preparation.
WO 2006065467 discloses sulfonate-based ionic silicones and methods for making them via the reaction of an aminopolyorganosiloxanes with sulfonate containing acid anhydride.
EP581296 A2 discloses polyether functionalized sulfonated-polyorganosiloxanes and a method of preparation via hydrosilylation of a hydride-containing polyorganosiloxane with allyl-polyether and p-chloromethylstyrene followed by substitution of the chloro-group in presence of aqueous lithium sulfite solution.
However, the above mentioned methods do not disclose the polyorganosiloxane ionomers bearing reactive functional groups such -silicon-hydride, -vinyl, -acryl, -epoxy and -alkoxysilane as part of the polymer chain.
The present invention describes polyorganosiloxane ionomers bearing vinyl, acryl and epoxy groups as part of the ionomer chain, on account of which the polyorganosiloxane ionomers are rendered curable via free-radical polymerization to yield elastomeric compositions such as, clear elastomeric films, topcoats, hydrogels, and polymer emulsions. The presence of ionic groups imparts differentiating properties to the elastomer compositions thereby making them useful in applications such as healthcare, personal care, automotive, coatings, adhesives, sealants, electrical and electronics, household applications, agriculture, oil and gas, textiles, sporting goods and household articles.